The Forest
The Forest is an independent first person, survival horror game developed by EndNight Games. The game involves the player being the sole survivor of an airplane crash and they must survive on the for island as long as they can. Among the island are strange mutants that may attack the player. The video was uploaded on July 18th, 2014 and was the 116th video uploaded onto the channel. This video marked Molly's debut, with Renae, Andrea, and Mackenzie also participating. Video Synopsis The video begins as the girls look at the title screen, Renae and Mackenzie being disgusted by what they see, while Andrea hopes that the game has zombies. The game begins with the main characr on an airplane, Andrea noticing the child sitting next to her and reacts in disgust. The plane then suddenly begins to suffer from turbulence and descends down, Andrea hoping the child dies. The girls then awaken from the crash, Andrea relieved in knowing that the child is dead. They then see someone take the child from the plane, Renae and Mackenzie noticing that the person is naked, to which Mackenzie is grossed out by. The girls then have to look for something to eat, Andrea immediately finding a corpse and wanting to eat its hand. The other girls look around the plane for food, Renae and Molly noticing the pedometer on the phone, while Mackenzie says she should call for help. Andrea continues to attempt to cut the corpse before the girls get their food and hop off the plane. The girls grab an axe whilst getting out of the plane, Renae realizing that she gets to kill things and is happy about it. Mackenzie sees a rabbit and kills it with the axe, commenting that Andrea is not going to like killing animals. It then cuts to Andrea happily killing a rabbit, as Renae manages to kill a bird which she finds humorous. Andrea finds and kills a lizard, while Mackenzie opens a luggage with her axe and questions the countless tennis balls. Andrea also opens luggage and gets its content, claiming that it's the best plane crash ever. Molly comments that the best part of the crash is all the free stuff she gets to loot. Renae finds a group of people and wonders if they are good or bad, while backing away from them. Andrea heads for the water and jumps off a rock, only to die when she lands, much to her surprise. Renae wonders what the objective is, theorizing that she is meant to find her child. Meanwhile, Mackenzie also finds people and walks up to them, wanting to know if they're friend or foe. Andrea attempts to cook a lizard but ends up setting herself alight and dying, annoying her. Mackenzie walks up to one of the people and ends up getting attacked by him, so she retaliates by attacking and killing him, much to her shock. She then looks in her inventory and sees that the remains of the person she just killed is in it, which shocks and confuses her. Andrea walks around until she sees someone which makes her scream, before she decides to hunt him down. Mackenzie holds the head of the person she killed and is disturbed that she has to look into the eyes when beating people with it. Andrea continues to hunt the person down, the person later running up a tree, which Andrea then proceeds to chop it down. Molly and Renae both get captured by the inhabitants of the island, while Andrea manages to chop down the tree but notices that the person had jumped out of the tree. She then catches up to the person, and another inhabitant, again but ends up getting captured by them. Renae, Molly, and Andrea wake up in a cave, with Molly attempting to burn the cave with a Molotov, though she only manages to set herself on fire. Renae sees what appears to be three people sewed together by their backs, to which she finds disgusting. Andrea and Molly look into their inventory and notice that they have teeth in their inventory, Andrea being slightly disgusted by them. Mackenzie find what appears to be tents and assumes her child is there though she ends up finding no one. She then notices the game saying that she has found one of the passengers from the plane, confusing her. She ends up finding four and is further confused, wondering where the other passengers went. She also comments that she wants to keep the area as her own. Meanwhile, back in the cave, Molly attempts to burn down a door with a Molotov but instead burns herself again. Renae sees the mutant thing trying to attack her and is disgusted by its rather grotesque way of attacking. Mackenzie later finds the cave the other girls are in and notices that there are people in it and starts killing them. Molly also attempts to kill the people on the cave, but there are too many, so she runs away. Renae decides that she should leave the room with the mutant people, saying that it was creepy. She later manages to get out of the cave, but the inhabitants run towards her and kills her. Andrea, still in the cave, sees a group of people and begins killing them. However, she gets killed by the female which annoys her. Mackenzie and Molly also get attacked by a group of people and end up dying. Trivia *The Forest is the most recent gaming video where a member made their first appearance on the channel and not the livestreams. *Despite being labeled as "Part 1", no other "The Forest" videos were uploaded. Although they have played "The Forest" on their livestreams. **In addition, the channel did another playthrough of the game, in which it is done in a co-op style format. **The game was played again as a n Hard Mode by Renae and Andrea *The Forest was one of the games Molly played during her first shoot, Cat Mario and Dungeon Nightmares being the others. *The Forest was the last video to have the Youtube description lists the girls in the video. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Renae Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Molly Category:2014